L'ynnx/Relationships
This page is comprised of L'ynnx's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Affiliations Felinus Spots Tribe Exiled from her tribe shortly after birth, L'ynnx holds no fond feelings for the tribe that would have been her family. While she lived on Felinus, she actively avoided crossing paths with her people, knowing they would attack her on sight, but also regularly enjoyed scaring them with her "monster" persona. IGF-Atlas During their campaign against Honerva, L'ynnx served aboard the IGF-Atlas as part of its crew. Team Voltron and Voltron Coalition When L'ynnx joined Team Voltron, she struggled greatly to find her place on the team due to her lack of knowledge with technology and difficulty understanding it. However, she strove to work hard at understanding so she could be a useful member of the team and contribute to the team's efforts against Zarkon. Relatives *H'akar (father) *D'hara (mother) *J'ral (older brother) H'akar and D'hara L'ynnx has never met her parents, nor does she express any interest to. Originally, her mother abandoned her in the woods to die when she was three days old, all because she was born with a forked tail. L'ynnx acknowledges that her parents never wanted her, a fact that hurts her a greater deal than she lets on. J'ral J'ral is L'ynnx's older brother and for the most part of her life, the only person who ever loved and cared about her. After discovering that their mother left L'ynnx to die, J'ral ventured out into the jungle to retrieve his baby sister. He took her to a secluded cave behind a waterfall and kept her there, secretly leaving the village everyday in order to care for and raise her. All her life, J'ral loved and cared for his sister, but kept her ignorant in regards to her isolation. This secrecy ultimately spurred a rebellious streak in L'ynnx, acting out against her brother's orders and eventually learning for herself why she could never live with him in the village. Upon learning the truth, J'ral comforted his sister and even stopped her from cutting off one of her tail forks in her desperation to be accepted and loved. He made her promise never to do it again while also promising her that someday, she would find the place she was meant to be and she wouldn't have to maim herself to find acceptance. Many times even, L'ynnx considered leaving her forest home altogether, but reconsidered only because she did not want to leave J'ral behind. As she got older, L'ynnx developed a deep loyalty for her brother as well as a mutual care for his well-being. Though she often depended on him to provide for her as a child, she became more independent and self-sufficient in her care. She decided to return all the years he cared for her by helping him in his archaeological endeavors, guiding him through the dense forests that she was more familiar with and protecting him from the hostile fauna. J'ral placed a great deal of trust and concern towards his sister, even if he did not tell her everything. While she appreciates everything J'ral had done for her, she acknowledges that sheltering her the way he did for so long may not have been the best decision. When J'ral mysteriously disappeared, L'ynnx was heartbroken and blamed herself, feeling that she had failed him. She later joined Team Voltron in hopes of finding her brother. As fate would have it, the two siblings would reunite by chance on Olkarion. J'ral had been recovering at their hospital while L'ynnx delivered supplies with the Paladins. The two siblings tearfully and joyfully reunited with one another, with J'ral expressing pride in how much L'ynnx had grown up as well as gratitude for Team Voltron for taking her under their wing. Love interest Lance After her brother, Lance was the first person L'ynnx ever met. While Lance was immediately smitten with her, L'ynnx was more confused and curious, having never met another person before, let alone an alien. Lance was quick to flirt with her, though this only confused L'ynnx further due to her unfamiliarity with the concept of flirting. She quickly became fond of Lance due to the fact that he was the first person she met that didn't hate her tail. In fact, Lance proclaimed that he liked her tail. Upon seeing how L'ynnx was treated by her tribe because of her deformed tail, Lance offered to take her away from Felinus so she could be somewhere better and with people who would accept her. Perhaps enchanted by him or already developing deep romantic affections for him without realizing it, she accepted his offer and joined Team Voltron. Though she did not understand much about love, L'ynnx knew that she liked Lance and enjoyed his company, even if she didn't always understand what he said. She typically gravitated towards him when she felt unsure or overwhelmed while Lance took to affectionately calling her by the nickname "Beautiful". Despite their budding and mutual feelings for each other, Lance still did flirt with other girls, including Allura, though L'ynnx remained ignorant to the meaning behind it. As L'ynnx slowly began to realize the true meaning behind her deep, romantic feelings for Lance, she began trying ways to get his attention and court him. When Felini methods did not work, she sought advice from other humans for insight into human mating culture. Unfortunately, Lance was primarily focused on Allura, causing L'ynnx's attempts to be largely and unintentionally ignored by him. She made one final attempt to confess her feelings for him by making a special Felini Life Bond Amulet to give him, the Felini equivalent of a marriage proposal and their sole method of proposing courtship with a prospective mate. However, she lost her courage and backed out at the last minute, realizing that Lance truly had feelings for Allura, and only telling Lance that the necklace was a good luck charm to protect him. Swallowing her heartbreak, she wished him good luck and genuinely wanted him to be happy. She maintained a warm and friendly exterior when interacting with Lance, accepting that they would only be friends, all while trying to move past her unrequited love for him. However, after accepting that Allura only considered him a close friend, Lance began to realize his feelings for L'ynnx, someone who had always been there by his side and with whom he had developed a close bond, after deducing her romantic feelings for him. When confronted, L'ynnx admitted the true meaning behind the amulet and apologized for deceiving him. While Lance did have feelings for her, he was not ready for a "life bond" as the Felini did it, instead posing the idea that they try the human way: dating. L'ynnx eagerly accepted, looking forward to experiencing the culture of human romance and courtship with Lance. Throughout their relationship however, Farren continued to voice her disapproval of the two of them together and insisted that L'ynnx could do better. Though she cherishes Farren as one of her best friends, she would not tolerate Farren speaking badly of someone she loved and insisted that she and Lance love each other and were happy together. Friends Alexis Marco Alexis is one of the team who quickly takes to L'ynnx. In particular, she is incredibly overly fond of how adorable L'ynnx is, something that only confuses L'ynnx further. Like her sister, Lexi takes L'ynnx under her wing, but focuses her efforts on helping L'ynnx understand technology and social cues, due to L'ynnx severely underdeveloped social skills. Unlike her sister, Lexi is fully supportive of L'ynnx's budding feelings for Lance, urging her to pursue them and helping her understand romance and courting. Coran L'ynnx has also developed a close friendship with Coran, who happily accepted her into the crew. Though he happily answers any questions she has about a variety subjects, his explanations and off topic segues often leave her even more confused. Farren Marco While Farren was resistant to adding a new and very inexperienced member to the team, she acknowledged L'ynnx's natural instincts and her basic skill in fighting from her time on Felinus. From that moment, Farren took L'ynnx under her wing, training her to help refine her skills in combat and teach her more effective techniques. Farren eventually came to develop a fondness for L'ynnx, almost viewing her like another sister as L'ynnx reminds her of Lexi in so many ways. Likewise, L'ynnx came to view Farren like an older sister, her protective instincts and strength reminding her of J'ral. She develops a protective instinct for L'ynnx, in particular against the advances and flirtations of Lance, whom Farren thinks only wants to take advantage of her and will not be a faithful paramour. L'ynnx assertively stood up for Lance, no longer wanting to tolerate Farren's bad mouthing of Lance, insisting that they loved each other and were happy together. Hunk Hunk was the second person L'ynnx ever met and the pair initially got off on the wrong foot. Hunk, believing L'ynnx was a "demon" who had kidnapped Lance, attacked her and was only stopped by Lance's intervention. After understanding his mistake, Hunk quickly apologized and took a quick liking to L'ynnx after trying some of her stew. Cooking would turn out to be a passion the two had in common and the foundation for a strong friendship. The two often spent time together in the kitchen cooking and baking. While L'ynnx did not have Hunk's more refined skill and knowledge, her keen sense of smell made for a more refined and keen palette. Keith Keith and L'ynnx initially got off on the wrong foot, with Keith viewing L'ynnx as a potential hindrance to the group's performance due to her ineptness and naivety. However, over time Keith comes to accept her as part of the team for her bravery and determination to help. Pidge Likewise with Keith, Pidge similarly viewed L'ynnx as a potential hindrance to the team. However, Pidge warmed up more quickly to L'ynnx, sympathizing with L'ynnx's situation regarding her missing brother, finding the situation all too familiar to her own with her missing brother and father. Romelle L'ynnx was quick to strike up a friendship with Romelle, the next newcomer to the group after herself. L'ynnx sympathized with Romelle over the loss of her younger brother and helped the Altean adjust to her new surrounding the way Farren and Alexis had helped her. T'ashi Some time after joining the Paladins, L'ynnx adopted a young orphaned feline cub and named him T'ashi, after the Felini goddess T'asharal of the forest and hunting loosely based on the Green Lion. She felt an immediate connection with the young cub, sympathizing with its circumstance of being left alone to fend for himself. This connection seemed mutual as T'ashi quickly imprinted onto L'ynnx. As he grew, he became a close and constant companion to L'ynnx, always at her side and able to understand each other without spoken word. He is very devoted, loyal and affectionate to L'ynnx and she equally so, caring for T'ashi a great deal as one of her closest friends and companions. Enemies Honerva Despite having no direct interaction with Honerva, L'ynnx understood the dangers posed by her plans and how her machinations would only cause harm to many. Lotor L'ynnx has little opinion regarding Lotor other than that he is another enemy for them to face. When Lotor appears to have a change of heart and joins their side, she remains distant to Lotor and apprehensive to their alliance. Her animal instincts tell her that there is something unsettling about him and that he has the eyes of a predator, waiting to strike. Zarkon and the Galra Empire When L'ynnx joined Team Voltron and learned of the Galra Empire's tyrannical rule of the galaxy, she likewise began to see them as her enemy and is fully dedicated to stopping them. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships (fan)